


A Calling For Selene

by DT_920



Category: Underworld - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_920/pseuds/DT_920
Summary: Death had already taken her from the world of the living once before. Had taken her from the warrior's ranks, silencing her cries  in the dead of night until her reawakening in a new light. Once one of the most powerful death dealers in the entire vampire society and now an elder of one of the only two covenants left.Selene knows the truth as to why she's alive and who she has to thank for it. Lena and David, the only two who had remained constant in a short period of time had given her another life. Another reason to live. And a constant reminder as to who really cares about her well being.Eve's appearance is a gift to Selene. The only remaining thing she has of her one true love, the Lycan hybrid she had beared a child with: Michael. A memory long past sealed that Selene's afraid to remember.But with the help from her allies and a certain Pureblood vampire that cared more then he admitted, she learns that everything has progressed at an uncalming rate.Lycans roam the cities once more, hoping for a war to rage to end all battles. Romance is the last thing on her mind but she doesn't hate it. As long as she doesn't lose another man she loves, everything should be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything had changed over the years the longer she remained a council elder. Vampires became more reliant on her, her daughter finally accepted the woman and returned by her side, and most of all, a certain Pureblood had become far more protective over her and her daughter, Eve. He had become a bit of a father figure to the young girl. Had promised the two that he would take care of them both even though he was far younger than the Death Dealer, herself. 

Blood was always exchanged between the two every time they crossed paths. Calls were always made between the two. And memories were always a thing they held back when they shared blood. With him losing his father while trying to save her from a despicable elder that wanted nothing more than Selene's blood and the power that was hidden within it. And her, losing the one man that made her feel partially human again. 

But, nowadays, Selene had it made for her for once. No more betrayals. No more having to run away from those that wanted to kill her. Or having to hide her presence from those that considered her a loose cannon and wanted her stopped. 

"Are you alright?" Snapping out of her stupor by the voice of her only child and hybrid daughter, Selene's gaze turned to the open door where the young teen stood. Long black hair fell over Eve's shoulders, framing the young ones face as the light cast shadows over her pale complexion. She favored Selene in so many ways. As well as she did Michael. 

"Of course."  Was all the elder had to say, a faltering smile glinting over Selene's lips as she sat up to greet her daughter. "Just thinking." 

A small grin graced her daughter's lips as the young hybrid stepped into the room further, making her way over to the elder's bed. Even though she never knew her father, Eve could tell that the woman before her had loved the man quite dearly. 

But since his absence for many a year, she also knew that a new man, a.... how do you say it, new love interest, was standing right on the woman's doorstep, waiting for that opportune moment. "You thinking about David?" Her tone of voice was a mix between teasing and purely sincere towards her mother. She had to admit though, David was the one man that she could easily call father in Michael's place. He had done so much for her. Saved her. Saved her mother. Protected both in their time of need. 

Anyone else and she would have torn their heads right off of their shoulders before they could even lay a hand on her mother. 

Both she and David were the protective type. Both knew exactly what Selene had gone through and what dark horrors she had seen over the years. The dark mysteries and secrets the older vampire held deep within herself. She only hoped that the woman before her would learn to forgive herself instead of shamefully blaming herself for the carnage that had followed her since her first days as a vampire. Since Victor had sunken his fangs into her neck and made her into what he was. 

A small chuckle escaped from the woman's lips, her brown gaze slowly changing to that of the color of snow the Corvinus strand gave her. "What makes you think that?" She returned the tease, something she rarely did. 

"Mm," one knew was placed on top of the edge of the bed, "your facial expressions. The... long hum you were giving off less than a minute ago before I walked in." Eve giggled. She absolutely loved the woman that gave her life. More than anything. Sometimes, even more than the life that was given to her. 

"Well aren't you a clever one." Selene was mutually surprised at how easily her daughter could read her just by the little implications she gave off. 

"Mom, how come you never gave David a chance to love you even though you care for him just like you did my father?" The young hybrid asked, her full weight climbing onto the bed as her head found the comfort of her mother's lap. It was a place she could feel safe. A place she didn't have to fear whether she'd ever lost the woman like she had the man that had helped conceive her years before. 

Silence filled the room. The only audible sounds that could be heard was the sound of their breathing and the echoing sounds of water dripping down from the ice- cycles that formed on the ceiling. 

It was a question that Selene always asked herself. Why was it that she never gave the Pureblood a chance? Was it fear? Of losing him the same way she lost Michael. Or was it the hesitation of taking the next step to end the grieving that she had been going through after losing all those she ever loved? 

"Mother..." Eve whispered, her hand gently coming to rest on her mother's knee as if to say that she would always be there for her when she needed it. 

"I guess you could say that I fear that there will be a day where I might put him into a life or death situation. One that he may not come back from this time." Selene mumbled, her snow-white irises glancing down at the child that was resting her weary head in her lap. She knew how the child felt about the man. How she saw the man as a father figure and the only man that she would ever allow to take Michael's place. 

Michael was no longer a part of their lives but would always be in their hearts. So it meant that someone would have to step into his place and take on the role that had been ripped from the very first hybrid before it had ever begun. 

Sitting up and looking into her mother's saddened eyes, Eve saw the pain that the older vampire before her felt. After Marius and the betrayal of her own kind, Selene had become mentally scarred. A thousand years of living and nothing but pain could come of it. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm safe. We're safe. You don't have to keep fighting to protect me anymore."

"It's not that. It's just-" 

Eve cut her off with a sigh before the woman could finish. "David's outside waiting for you." She gently caressed her mother's pale cheek, noting how her brown hair grew longer with each passing day and the white tips covered far more brown than before. 

"Eve, why are you so caught up in trying to pair me with him when I clearly avoid it?" 

"He saved my life." There was her genuine smile that she only shared with those she cared for. "He risked his life to protect you as well. Something no other vampire had done besides my father. And he believed in you from the first second you two met." Tears brimmed her eyes as she ran her fingers over the woman's cheek, her touch delicate. She feared that if she applied pressure, she would break the woman. 

Even though she was much weaker than her mother, the woman seemed so fragile that she would break. It was a side that Selene only showed a handful of people. 

People she only trusted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside the walls of the Var Dohr convenient with her arms crossed over her chest and snow-white irises focused on the Pureblood elder that stood before her, Selene could feel her entire body fall lax as the male before her, smiled. She could have only guessed that Eve had informed her about her last episode. Of all the target practice she had done on the ice and the sword lessons she had taught some of the warriors in both her and Lena's coven. 

Lately, she had been tense. Her mind preoccupied with other things besides relaxing and taking a break like the silver-haired vampire had ordered her to do. As well as her daughter always antagonizing her about getting some rest. It was always like clockwork between the four. 

Whenever she refused to do something such as relax or didn't give her body a break, Lena or Eve would send a message to David to tell him about it. And just like that, he would drop everything and come all the way to Scandinavia to force the Death Dealer into resting. Whether it be tiring her out with a bit of practice, talking with her, or just arguing until she gave up, he would always succeed in some way. Unlike Eve and Lena, he wasn't afraid that she would falter or snap one day. No, she was stronger than that. And he could take whatever she threw at him. Besides, he had died and had been brought back a whole new person thanks to the woman that stood before him. 

The only family he had left. 

"David." Selene acknowledged, her annoyance clearly growing as the Pureblood remained silent before her, his glowing blue orbs staring down into her own white orbs in an attempt to see past her walls. It always started out like this. 

Question one another until it came out to be an argument that exhausted one or the other elder. And like always, it would end with her finally falling asleep next to the Pureblood in her room. Her head on either his arm or chest as she snuggled close to him for warmth. Even though she had none, his body gave out a decent amount of heat thanks to the fact that he was born a vampire and not turned. To her, he was like her very own personal heater. 

"Yes, Selene?" The Pureblood asked, his mother's sword on his back and hands by his sides as he continued the stare down between the two of them. 

"Why are you here?" 

"Well," he began to say, his fangs becoming visible with every word he spoke, "Eve sent me a letter explaining to me that you're pushing yourself too hard again." 

The older shrugged, "so what exactly is your point?" 

"Let's go to your room and I'll tell you," David stated as he stepped past, his hand immediately latching onto the older's upper arm as he yanked gently for her to follow. The only thing about the situation was that Selene wasn't moving. Her entire body was as stiff as stone and she refused to go with the younger vampire.

"David, I'm not going anywhere. I have a group to train in less than an hour and a coven to run. So remove your hand before I have to remove it for you." Selene said slowly, patiently waiting for the younger elder to obey her request. She didn't want to hurt him. But she was beginning to grow tired of being worried after by her daughter and comrades and the way they treated her like she was a child. She wasn't. In fact, she was a legend to the vampire society and most likely one of the oldest living beings on the planet. The great Death Dealer and the very first Corvinus Strand Hybrid. The hybrid sire to David, the very last Pureblood left alive at this point in time. 

Yet, no matter how much order induced suggestion she put into her voice, or the command that came with it, the blue-eyed vampire wouldn't back down. 

He knew that he was playing a dangerous game here. Like a hyena circling around a feral tiger on the hunt. One wrong step and he was over. One wrong move and she could end his life before he even knew it. "Stop being stubborn Selene. Everyone's worried about you. You haven't actually been the same since the day you learned that Michael was murdered." He informed, his eyes filled with genuine concern as he took a step closer to her. His chest nearly touching hers as their breath mingled, the younger of the two brought his hand up to brush the strands of hair from her eyes as the wind blew, sending the brown and white combination in several different directions.

He would admit, he cared deeply for her. More than he probably should and he would proudly admit to it any day. All he was waiting for, was the day that she would finally open up to him and let him into her heart. 

With a sigh and a turn of her head, Selene could see just how much of a pickle she was currently getting herself into. Even if she did order him, it wasn't like he was under her control. He was an elder just like her. The last Pureblood at that. 

And if it came down to it, he was the most important vampire in society and in charge of them all. He was a higher ranking than Selene. And all he had to do was order her to anything and it would be done. 

"Now, before I am tasked with doing something neither one of us will like, walk to your room with me," David whispered lowly, his breath brushing against her skin as he spoke. "Please." His gaze was soft and his grip had lessened as he softly pulled at the appendage. Using force could be prevented. But only if the smaller of the two would cooperate. He may have been younger by hundreds of years, if not a thousand, and weaker than the Death Dealer, but he was not afraid of her. 

Fearing her was never something he had done. Nor would it be something that he would do in the future. 

The older vampire sighed once more as a pale hand shifted through her brown and white locks. "Alright." She mumbled, her resolve slowly caving in as her gaze locked with his. It was like she was put under a spell every single time she looked into those eyes. Every time she would fall more. Her resolve would be nothing more than a pile of mush. Her attitude would falter. And her anger would almost instantly dissipate. There was no telling what the cause might be. But she could say that it was the same as how it was with Michael. 

A soft spot maybe? Or maybe Eve had been correct since the very beginning. 

Maybe she did feel love for the younger vampire. And maybe she just didn't want to admit it to herself just yet. Whatever the reason might have been, she feared the outcome. Especially since the said male kept no secrets from her and slept in her bed nearly every time he came to visit. She never kicked him out. And never said no to anything he asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Several minutes had passed since the two elders had made their way through the Var Dohr compound, each remaining quiet and close to one another as they traveled deeper into the heart of the coven. One was silently questioning herself as to why she always let him take her away. The other wondering what he could say or do to relax the woman and not give her any reason to kick him out into the blazing blizzard that stormed outside. 

Either way, both weren't so sure about the chemistry that was beginning to cook between the two. 

"So what problem is it that's got you so worked up these last few weeks?" David said aloud, his hand sliding down her arm until he took her cold hand into his own. Fingers entangled themselves with one another as his heat seeped into the smaller vampire, bringing her a sense of calm as they came to a stop just outside the elder's room. 

Her scent was all over the place inside, his own mixed into the fragrance that seeped out from beneath the door. It was his favorite smell. And it always made him feel a bit closer to the woman that he had fallen so deeply in love with since the moment he saw her. And even though he had Selene's blood as well as the Corvinus strand flowing through his veins, he belonged to her. It was one of the reasons why he could never fall for the wench that had nearly bled Selene dry just for the legacy that flowed through the woman's veins. 

It was another reason why he had felt such hatred towards Semira and partially towards Varga before he fell in line under David's rule. 

"I don't have a problem." She responded in return, opening the door to her room only to find the room empty and Eve's presence nowhere to be found. It only meant one thing: her daughter was expecting more than just a talk between the two adults. 

It wasn't surprising. But it wasn't what she had really expected her hybrid child to do right off the back. 

She guessed that Eve was beginning to grow more desperate enough to try and pair the two adults as quickly as possible. Besides, it was the truth that she felt no anger nor did she have a problem. In fact, she had been awfully calm for the last couple of weeks. Eve must have come up with an excuse to get David to come all the way to Var Dohr to see the older woman. "What exactly did Eve tell you?" 

"That your patience was wearing thin and you were growing more reckless each day." He spoke, recalling the words that Eve had used in the letter to describe one of her mother's so-called ' _spells_ '.

Muscles twitched in Selene's free hand as snow-white irises closed in an attempt to cover up the astounded look that was beginning to show. "That child..." Selene whispered to herself, hoping and wishing that David would pay her words no mind as she mentally scolded herself for showing her thoughts to her one and only child. Her child that could see straight into her mind and figure out what she was thinking just like that. 

A grin found its way onto the younger elder's lips as he watched the woman up close, amused by the sudden change in her demeanor by the words he spoke or more precisely, the way her daughter had pulled a little stunt to bring the two together. 

He knew of this game that Eve was trying to play. The little hints that the child gave off in her letters. And the little pushes Lena gave him that always lead him towards Selene. Both parties knew how he felt and knew about the bottle up emotions that Selene held within herself. It was one of the reasons as to why they always made their little discretions discreet enough to hide from the two elders. 

But with the little nudge that Eve had given at this point in time, the truth was right out in the open which would most likely result in the two females getting lectured at. Or worse.

"Give them a break, Selene." The Pureblood whispered as he stepped behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist like he had grown accustomed to doing over the recent years when she was upset or pissed about something. It was like her safe haven. And he knew it. It was the one and only reasons he continued to do it without having to lose an appendage or his head.

A sigh escaped from the woman's throat, her body falling lax against him and her head leaning back to rest against his chest. He was solid. And strong. And warm for that matter. Everything that she liked about the man that held her within his arms right then and there. "How can I give them a break when the two of them are always doing this?" Selene questioned. 

"Because they care about you." Was his response. 

With a roll of her eyes and the tilt of her head, white orbs glanced up into blue, holding the gaze of the man she cared deeply for. "They're not going to stop, are they." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Knowing your daughter and Lena, I don't think so," David whispered ever so gently. "But maybe that's not such a bad thing." His face was close to hers, their breath mingling with one another as their gazes shifted to each other's lips. 

The moment seemed to last forever. All thoughts about Michael and Eve, as well as Lena, were forgotten as the two stood there out in the doorway to her room. 

"Sele-" Lena's sudden voice cut in, shattering the intimate moment that could have turned into more if they had remained uninterrupted. 

It was a disappointing thing too. Both sides were hoping for things to continue but both knew that if Lena was the one interrupting then something must have happened to either Var Dohr or the Eastern Coven. They just hoped that it wasn't anything horrible. 

"What is it?" Selene cleared her throat, pulling away from David and putting some distance between the two of them with him in the room and herself out in the hallway. 

A grin spread across Lena's pale lips, the earth-shattering realization finally kicking in as she stared at the two of them and the way the eldest of all three was breathing heavily. "Am I interrupting something?" She mused, her blue gaze shifting from one elder to the other. 

"Yes."

"Absolutely not." 

"Well then..." Lena muttered to herself as she held her head up high. "I came wondering if the two of you were hungry. My father is handing out rations of blood to welcome David back to Var Dohr." 

"Of course." Selene sighed in relief, her feet immediately carrying her up the stairs and away from the two vampires that watched her leave with grins on their lips.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down in the meeting hall with her back against one of the freezing brick walls and her eyes on the man that was sitting beside Lena at the table, Selene could feel the eyes of her daughter peering into the side of her head. She could only imagine that the child next to her was wearing a grin or a smirk that her father had always used when it came to the woman when it meant teasing or something more. "Eve, why are you grinning?" She asked, turning her gaze to the smaller bodied child that stood beside her with her arms crossed over her well-developed chest and hair pulled back into a high pony-tail. 

"You knew that I was grinning before you even looked at me." Eve mused as her head tilted to the side to get a better look at the elder before her. She knew that her mother was smart. But for her to tell what expression she was wearing without even having to look was rather envious. 

White irises stared down into blue. "You're father always had that look when he was about to tease me about something." The elder stated as she brought a hand to her daughter's head and flicked her in the forehead. "You're so much like him that it scares me." She mused in return and watched as the hybrid before her grinned even more. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." The said hybrid giggled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. 

"You should." 

"So," clearing her throat and looking up into her mother's eyes as her gaze flickered between her and the Pureblood that was taking a glass of blood from Vidar. "I heard something happened back in your room." 

Standing up at full attention and pulling her fur coat around her body, the brown and white-haired elder turned her back to the table and looked her daughter directly into the eyes. "Next time you think about sending David a letter and trying to convince him to come here, I suggest you think about the consequences before you do." Was all the woman said before making her way out of the meeting hall and back to her room. 

She needed rest. To clear her mind and to calm a burning need that was boiling in the pit of her stomach and causing her chest to hurt. She knew the feeling all too well. It was a need that she had grown accustomed to feeling when she and Michael were alone in a room and nobody was around. 

If she let David find out about her body's reaction to him, she feared about what could happen. About what it could lead to and the consequences that would come after. 

Yet, with her hand gripping hold of the knob to her door and her back to the rest of the hall, Selene could feel a certain pair of eyes on the back of her head and a strong scent invading her senses. He was there. Watching her with curious eyes and amused look on his face that said everything. "I'm tired, David. So we'll resume our conversation on your next visit." Was all that she could say before she swung her door opened and barged inside before he could enter. 

And then she remembered, the Corvinus strand that flowed through his veins made him just as fast as she was. And before the door had even time to close, he was standing before her in her room, his eyes now white as the Corvinus strand within his blood began to flow. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" David asked, his taller form hovering over hers as he stepped closer, causing her to take a step back. His dominance filled the room. The fragrance of the blood from just before carried on his breath. And his eyes locked with hers as he kept slowly managing her back towards the bed. 

Her scent was driving him wild. It always had. But this, to scent at her need for him, was much stronger than anything he had felt from her. He didn't want to rush her. But he had barely any control over his body's functions at the moment and all he could see was her. 

Opening her mouth to speak before anything could happen, Selene felt the back of her knees hit the side of her bed as her body willingly forced itself down onto the mattress. "I wasn't avoiding you." Her eyes never left his as she watched him lower himself over her, pinning her between his warm body and the cold mattress beneath her. "I told you I was tired." 

"Mm, you did," David said lowly and brought both arms to rest on either side of her head, his lower anatomy resting snuggly against hers. He could feel her body tense and her breath quicken as she slowly spread her legs. The suit she wore applying pressure where her core was and his own anatomy pressing through his black jeans against her. "But are you really?" 

Selene knew that this shouldn't be happening. That she needed to deny her body it's cravings for the man above her. But did she really want to? Both yes and no. 

Everyone that got close to her died. Her coven. Her lover. Almost her daughter. And the man above her had once died while in her presence. She didn't want that anymore. Didn't want any more death upon her hands or the guilt that came with it. 

She feared of losing him. And what it would cause her to do if he died for her again. Unlike last time, she may not be able to bring him back from the dead again. But maybe, just maybe, she could indulge in a bit of fun with the elder before this little fantasy came to an end and reality kicked in again. 

Sitting up and pressing her lips against his, Selene couldn't help the small moan that slipped past his lips and was swallowed by the man above her. "Care to find out?" She whispered seductively into the elder's ear and nipped at the lobe to tease him. 


End file.
